Dirty
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Just when she would approach, he would open the door even wider and pull her in there with him. When that happened, she was trapped at his mercy." CoreyGravesxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Colby.

A/N: YAY FOR SMUT SHOTS! I really feel like somebody asked me for a Corey Graves smut shot a while ago, but I really can't remember who it was. If you're reading this and I said I was going to do it for you, then I did it! If no one ever asked and I just imagined it, then, oh well, everyone gets a Corey Graves one shot. Enjoy. Review!

* * *

He quietly waited for her to show up and when she did, he would be ready. He had timed everything well. At a quarter to two, he hid himself in an abandoned janitor's closet at the end of the locker room, knowing full well she would come down this way to reach the women's dressing area. Just when she would approach, he would open the door even wider and pull her in there with him. When that happened, she was trapped at his mercy.

The minutes quickly ticked on as he kept his watch through the small crack in the door. Just as he suspected, at two on the dot, she was walking down the hall. Her bag was slung on her shoulder and she had her headphones on, the music blaring loudly into her eardrums. When she got closer to him, he pulled the door open and grabbed her by the arm, forcefully pulling her into the room with him.

He made it a point to clamp a hand down on her mouth and quickly push her struggling form against the wall. With his free hand, he switched the light on, allowing it to spill around the small space, giving her the chance to see that it was only him and no one else.

"I'm going to move my hand." He spoke slowly. "Don't you dare scream."

The brunette nodded her head, in hopes of him removing his hand faster. At the rate that her heart was beating, she was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, especially with the level of fear and excitement she was experiencing.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her arms wrapping around his neck and bringing him closer to her.

"I wanted to see you again." He whispered, placing his hands on her hips. "_Alone_."

"At the cost of my Ipod smashing to the floor you have me alone."

"You should have been more careful, Colby." Corey smirked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I hadn't planned on being abducted." She muttered, her eyes skipping around the small space. "And to a dirty place mind you."

"I beg your pardon." He laughed. "The medical area was taken."

Her eyes darted back to him, taking in his appearance. His lips were turned into a permanent smirk, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Besides, since when do you like anything clean?" He asked, one of his hands dipping into her jeans.

A shiver ran down her spine, eliciting a moan from her as his finger slide across her slit. Her head fell against the wall when he inserted a digit inside of her, slowly circling it around inside of her. Breathing had become difficult for her, causing small gasps of breaths to escape from Colby.

"You're so fucking wet." Corey groaned, now working his finger in and out of her.

His eyes never left her as he watched her writhe in pleasure. Her dark hair spilled over her face as she moved her head from side to her side. Her red lips were parted, bringing delightful sounds to his ears. Biting down on his lip, Corey especially took in how her body would shiver as he continued to slide his finger in and out of her.

"Corey." She groaned, snapping her eyes open and focusing on him. "Ah, fuck."

She was getting close and she knew just what he was going to do. So when he pulled his hand out of her jeans, Colby was prepared and wrapped her hand around his wrist. Never removing her stare from him, she brought his finger to her mouth and carefully sucked her juices off it.

"Dirty bitch." He growled, removing his finger from her mouth.

"You fucking like it." Colby replied, her tongue slowly dragging across her lower lip.

The sick twisted fuck that existed inside of him did enjoy it. His body pressed against her, his lips pressing to hers. Corey's teeth bit into her bottom lip, gaining him access into her mouth as his tongue tangoed with taste of her juices still lingered in her mouth, driving him closer to the brink of insanity.

Colby's hands gripped at the collar of his jean vest, eagerly pushing it down his arms. Bringing them to a rest on her chest, she broke the kiss and moved to press her lips on the side of his neck, nipping at his tattoo as she lowered her hands down his chest and to the tops of his jeans.

The feeling of her smooth hands running down his torso brought about an immense amount of pleasure. Her lips working down the base of his throat caused him to tilt his head backwards, a small growl emanating from him. All the while, Colby unzipped his jeans and started working the material down his legs.

"Colby." He moaned.

As his jeans went further down, so did she. Now on her knees, the brunette looked up at him, her eyes dancing with lust. Biting down on her lower lip, her hand encircled his hardened length and started moving at a slow pace. She never broke eye contact with him as she quickened her motions and then slowed them down. When he least expected it, Colby took his length in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down his length and then pulled him out. Holding his shaft in her hand, she brought her head forward, her tongue swirling around it before bringing her tongue back to the tip. Looking back up at him, she took him in her mouth once more.

Corey was finding it hard to control himself as she worked on his cock. He braced his hands on the wall to keep his balance. His chest was heavily rising and falling as he tried to keep himself in check. Lowering his head down, he watched as she continued on, hoping to make him come undone. Growling, he left one hand on the wall, while the other tangled in her hair, pushing her head onto his length.

"Fuck." Corey breathed, momentarily shutting his eyes. "That's it. Suck my cock like a good slut. Yeah, that's it."

Colby could feel herself starting to gag as the tip of his penis hit the back of her throat. She tried to pull away slightly, but his grip in her hair was too strong. Bringing her gaze up to his, she tried to plead with him to let up on her, but he hadn't gotten the hint. If anything, he tried to push himself even further down her throat.

"You'll take it all like the dirty bitch you are." He said through gritted teeth.

Resting one hand on his thigh, she brought her other one to his balls, carefully stroking them, hoping to get him to let loose a lot sooner. Instead, his grip only tightened in her hair as he drove further into her. Animalistic growls shot out of him as his motions quickened.

"Ah fuck." Corey cursed, knowing he was getting close.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Colby felt a stream of his come sliding down her throat. His thrusts against her mouth came to a slow halt as he allowed himself to calm down.

"Swallow it all, you little bitch."

The tattooed wrestler looked down to see that she had parted her lips, showing him the load that she had yet to swallow. A finger went into her mouth as she swirled it around and wiped it against her lips. Swallowing the remnants, she grazed her tongue against her lips again, this time tasting him.

"You're a fucking asshole." She cursed, looking up at him. "I almost passed out there."

"Shut up." He groaned, holding his length in hands. "You know you fucking liked it."

Corey forcefully pulled her up and started working on getting her jeans off, while she removed her top and bra. Completely naked, he picked her up, Colby's legs wrapping around his waist, and shoved her against the wall.

"Ahh." Colby moaned at the force of the push.

He said nothing as he roughly entered her without any warning. The pace automatically set as he roughly moved in and out of her. Her eyes were half closed as continuous moans filled the room. Colby's hands rested flat on the wall behind her as she eagerly worked her body against his.

"C-c-corey." Colby moaned, her eyes snapping open.

The look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him. Smirking, he moved against her at full speed as he brought his lips to hers. The mixture of her taste and his taste was still in her mouth as he worked his tongue around hers. Corey's groans flew into her mouth as he moved against her.

"Fuck."

His lips trailed away from hers and placed small kisses along her jawline and down the base of her throat. Stopping at the tops of her breasts, Corey's thrusts started to slow down.

"Oh god yes." Colby groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Shit. R-right there."

Straightening his head back up, Corey's blue eyes connected with her brown ones. He held her tightly against him as he started to rock against her again. His free hand slowly wrapped around her throat, applying some pressure, moving at a fast pace again.

Colby could feel every inch of her body growing numb as her hips bucking against his came to a slow stop. Breathing heavily, she shut her eyes as she allowed her orgasm to take over her senses. Everything around her seemed to float as powerful moan after moan escaped from her lips.

"Open your fucking eyes." Corey demanded. "Open them."

They snapped open and automatically connected with his. Her eyes appeared to be a glossy brown now as her orgasm continued to overpower her.

"That's a good bitch." He grinned. "Let yourself go. That's it."

As the words ran out of his mouth, his release came, bringing about a loud growl that echoed throughout the small room.

"Ah, fuck, Colby." Corey cursed. "So fucking, ah shit, good."

All movement seemed to stop after he brought his head to rest in the crook of her neck. Their heavy breaths filled the silence as they composed themselves. Tightly holding onto her, he moved his head away from her and looked at Colby. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face, her chest still rising and falling. The red of her lipstick was smeared around her mouth and slightly on her chin.

"Corey." Colby smiled as he allowed her feet to touch the ground again.

Smiling, he started to wipe away the random streaks of lipstick around her mouth. "You're a mess."

"You're no better either." Colby laughed, swatting his hands away. "Your hair is a mess and you're sweating like a pig. The lipstick doesn't really look good on you." She said, wiping it away. "One look at you and everyone will know what you did."

"If anyone heard us, then _everyone_ will know what we did."

"True." She nodded, as she knelt down to grab her clothes. "I don't really care."

They quickly got dressed in silence and then flipped the lights off. Just before starting out of the room, he wrapped his arms around Colby and closed the space between them. His lips gently pressed against hers.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" She asked, when the kiss was broken.

Leaning down, he pressed his forehead to hers, muttering something of an agreement. "Same time and place tomorrow?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
